


Forget-Me-Notts

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eighth Year Dorms, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: During their 8th year at Hogwarts, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had been growing steadily closer together. For neville and Theodore, it was a bit close than what anyone else had imagined...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, implied Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, preslash - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Forget-Me-Notts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion from a friend to write some Neville/Theo so i thought id give it a shot!

It was nice, around christmas, Neville reminisced. He had been at Hogwarts during the war, last year, but it hadn't been the same. He couldnt spend hours in the greenhouse enjoying the smell of the plants and the occasional happy chatter of professor Sprout.. He couldn't sit, relaxed in the common room watching the snow.

He smiled at the forget-me-nots as their sleepy stems swayed a bit. They were not in season, but with magical flowers, it doesn't really matter.

Professor Sprout bustled in, pursing her lips at him. “Oh, come now Neville, it's getting dark out and it's christmas eve. You ought to go back to your dormitory, I can finish up here.”

He had half a mind to protest, but smiled at her. “Alright. Happy Christmas, Professor.” She mumbled a farewell and he stepped out into the snow, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the castle.

He already knew the dorms- the tower being one of the several new additions to the castle- would be nearly empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone home for christmas- Ron and Harry to the Weasleys (Neville didn’t envy them. The first christmas without someone was always a mournful season.) and hermione to see her parents, having just recovered them right before school began.

Draco had gone home to his mother, and Neville knew they would both be visiting his father. Most of the slytherins and all of the Hufflepuffs had stayed home, leaving dean, seamus, parvati and padma, and neville in the dorms for christmas. Oh, and-

“Hullo.” Theo greeted as Neville stepped in the entrance to the dorms. Neville nodded mutely, stripping off his coat and boots and laying them near the fireplace. 

“‘S a bit cold out. Mind if I sit?” Neville looked at the other boy questioningly, who looked up from his book and shrugged.

“Be my guest. I'm in no hurry to go upstairs, Dean and Seamus are up there, alone.” Neville shuddered and plopped down on the couch, opposite to Theo’s seat. “Sprout make you come upstairs? I was worried you'd fall asleep out there, you spend more time in the greenhouses than you do here.”

Nevilke grinned a bit, reaching out and shoving his shoulder playfully. “Aww, you were worried? Im flattered Theo, really.”

Theodore scowled at him, but did not deny it, making Neville grin harder.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Smiling like that.”

“Like what? I'm just smiling.”

“You know damn well what- Stop it!”

Neville poked his stomach again and Theo gasped, almost sounding like a laugh-

“Oh my god, are you ticklish? Unbelievable, the great Theodore Nott is ticklish, this is one for the history books!”

He leaned over again, continuing to tickle the other boy's stomach, only stopping when Theo was gasping for air, panting as he let out a few stray giggles. Neville leaned away even as Theo flopped over, head falling on the gryffindors shoulder. “You, neville longbottom, are evil. I don't think the history books mentioned that when they were writing about hogwarts hero, the man who killed voldemort's snake.”

Neville shrugged, carefully not to jostle theos head even as he blushed a bit at the contact. “One of Voldemort's snakes.”

A pause. “What?”

He shrugged again. “Yeah, Harry killed the basilisk, I just killed nagini.”

Theo hesitated. “The- the chamber of secrets, that was voldemort?” There was a slight shift in his voice at the name, but Neville ignored it.

“Oh, yea, i thought everyone knew? Bloody hell, it was school gossip up until the day we left, theo!”

The slytherin huffed. “I don't know, I sort of ignored everyone that year. Draco had been getting on my nerves so I just stopped listening to people.” He had one arm resting on Nevilles thigh, fiddling with his hands.

Neville blushed deeper, glad Theo couldn't see him at that angle, and chuckled. “Wish i could stop listening sometimes. I'm a bit sick of all the people asking me about- about last year, in the halls. The greenhouse is the only safe place I've got, they don't know I go there and professor Sprout won't tell them.”

Theo shifted, one hand slowly ghosting over nevilles as he fidgeted. “I didn't know that. I thought you just liked snogging the plants or something.”

“Or something,” Neville agreed. Before he could think better over it, he moved his arm, grabbing theos hand in his and holding it, gentle, but loose enough theo could pull his hand away if he wanted.

But he didn't pull his hand away; in fact, he moved closer, allowing Neville to wrap an arm around his waist. Neville pulled his legs up onto the couch, and, after a moment’s hesitation, pulled Theo close to him.

They stayed like that for a bit, cuddled together on the couch, the closeness warmer than any fire magic could conjure. Neville snuggled his face into the crook of theos neck, staying there as he felt his body melt into the touch.

“Not snogging the plants then, I reckon?” Theos voice was soft, and Neville pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“No, I've got someone else in mind for that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me thoughts or criticisms in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it, love yall!


End file.
